Survive
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: Sasuke dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata oleh Fugaku. Namun di satu sisi ternyata pemuda itu masih sangat mencintai Sakura, kekasihnya. Dan disaat Sakura sudah lelah akan posisinya, Ia memilih mengakhiri segalanya dengan Sasuke. Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan agar Sakura kembali ke sisinya? Mind to RnR?


Yusha Daesung Proudly Present

**Survive**

standard disclaimer applied

Pairing

SasuSaku

Warning(s) :

The Romance/Friendship typed, Alternative Universe, Typo(s), Oneshot, Lil' OoC, Bad EYD, DLDR.

Summary :

Kadang, cinta itu memang harus memerlukan pengorbanan. Setia memilih, mana yang kau anggap penting. Bukan malah menjadi seorang pengecut yang lari ketakutan karena ancaman. Karena kelak, kau yang akan melakoni peranmu. Jangan sampai kau terjebak dalam tali tanpa rasa dan membiarkan orang yang kau inginkan itu pergi. Bukan mereka yang menjalani kehidupanmu, tapi jauh kepada dirimu sendiri.

X

X

X

**Can You Defend Me?**

Kantin tak begitu ramai ketika Ino dan juga Sakura melepas saat rehat mereka di sana. Gadis berambut kuning dengan ikatan tinggi, yang mengenakan _T-Shirt_ polos dengan warna ungu dan juga celana jeans ketat serta sebuah sepatu bercorak _strip_ _simple_ berwarna senada dengan celananya yang berdasar putih gading. Tas tangan besarnya tergeletak di atas meja. Saling bertemu tempat dengan tas selempang Sakura yang berwarna hitam elegan.

Sakura mengenakan _T-Shirt_ dengan corak _smile _pada bagian tengah _T-Shirt_nya, berwarna putih cerah dengan ikon _smile_ yang mengambil warna kontras, kuning cerah. Hanya saja, Sakura masih menggunakan _sweater_nya yang berbahan wol tipis berwarna blaster. Ia mengenakan celana jeans ketat sama halnya dengan Ino. Berwarna putih gading dengan sepatu biru muda bercorak abstrak. Rambut merah jambunya terikat sama seperti Ino, namun dengan poni bob lurus dan rapi, berbeda dengan Ino yang memilih gaya poni samping.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya sekedar rehat yang Ino tawarkan pada Sakura. Melainkan kembali mengajak Sakura untuk terbuka padanya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan kalian selama ini, Sakura?"

_To the point_ kalimat itu terlontar untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Ino yang gusar menanggapi masalah pelik sahabatnya ini. Berkali Ia menatap tajam sahabatnya yang malah asik memandangi gelas kaca tinggi berisikan _ice cream soft_ _vanila_nya.

Sahabatnya itupun tak jauh sama dengan Ino, berparas cantik dengan pipi berisi dan juga standar wajah yang terhitung cantik. Namun entah kena kutukan apa, wajah itu tak pernah barang sebentar berhenti melamun ataupun menampilkan raut yang bisa terhitung muram dan penuh duka.

Seakan kemanapun Ia melangkah, awan-awan masalah tampaknya enggan beranjak jauh dari pucuk kepalanya.

Dan masalah Sakura ini yang membuat Yamanaka Ino cukup geram. Sebuah masalah yang itu-itu saja dan tak pernah kunjung usai. Malah makin tak menemui titik terangnya. Sudah berulang kali Ia mencoba mengingatkan tentang resiko apa yang akan ditanggung Sakura jika gadis itu terus melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang sengaja dipaksa bertunangan dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Putra kolega dekat keluarga Uchiha.

Gadis itu sadar, semuanya akan percuma sekeras apapun usaha mereka untuk tetap bersama merupakan hal yang tidak mungkin. Karena pada akhirnya, pemuda itu tak akan mau lebih memilih Sakura dibandingkan Hinata. Ino berpikir, pemuda itu terlampau lemah untuk mempertahankan ikatan yang telah Ia jalin dengan Sakura selama ini.

Jika Ia benar-benar serius menginginkan Sakura, kenapa pemuda itu tak melakukan pemberontakan saja? Jika Ino ada di posisi Sakura, jangan harap mereka masih menjalin tali kasih dengan keadaan yang memilukan begini.

Kau harus rela melihat kekasihmu yang berstatus pacaran diam-diam digandeng mesra oleh seorang gadis yang semua orang kenal sebagai tunangannya. Mereka kadang saling merangkul, tersenyum kecil bersama, saling bertukar kehangatan lewat dekapan yang secara tak langsung sudah membunuhmu di tempat. Sekalipun kau tahu, gadis lain itu belum benar-benar mendapatkan hati pemudamu. Tapi, waktu itu bisa merubah segalanya, kan?

Dan itu pasti menjadi momok mengerikan yang sama sekali tak mau dibayangkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Haruno Sakura.

"Aku tak tahu Ino," desahnya membalas pertanyaan Ino barusan. Diselipkannya, anak rambut bagian kanannya ke belakang kuping. "Ku mohon, berhentilah membahas hal ini lagi Ino." Kali ini mata keduanya bertemu. Sisipan permintaan itu sudah berulang kali Ino dengar. Tapi entahlah, Ia masih ingin terus menanyakan hal yang sama. Karena, bukan itu pasokan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Hal yang jauh memuaskan dan pasti. Itu yang Ia ingin dengar dari Sakura.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu lembut itu menghela nafas, sesaat dirasanya seketika nafasnya agak tertekan. Di tariknya tubuhnya menjauh dari meja, dan bersandar pada sandaran bangku tempatnya duduk. Tangannya sedia membuat riakan-riakan kecil di permukaan cream itu dengan batang sedotan yang berputar kekanan dan berputar mengelilingi gelas dengan gerakan teratur.

Ino menyingkap rambut bagian kanannya yang menyampir pada pundak depan ke belakang. Ia membuang nafasnya dengan berat.

Padahal ini sama sekali tak ada urusannya dengan gadis ini sendiri, tapi entah kenapa Ia juga merasakan sesak yang sama dengan Sakura.

Menopang dagunya dengan badan yang sedikit condong ke depan, gadis itu berkata lagi. Kali ini dengan kalimat yang cukup bernada lembut. Ia tahu, tak akan ada gunanya jika Ia terus menerror Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang bernada kasar dan menuntut. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka hanya itu, Sakura." Ucapnya tulus.

Sejenak, kedua sosok teman baik itu bertukar pandang, seolah bermain dengan isyarat mata yang menyampirkan sebuah kehangatan di sana. Sebuah rasa dukungan, perlindungan sekaligus rasa sayang dan empati.

Sakura memandangi sosok sahabatnya itu, tak lama matanya memanas dan mulai menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya yang dingin dan basah. Lengan itu sedikit berguncang kecil, menumpu pada dasar meja yang mengenakan taplak meja putih. Wajah gadis itu merona karena beberapa faktor. Sepasang bahu ringkihnya berguncang kecil dengan isakan-isakan lemah yang Ia tahan dengan mengigit kecil bibir bagian bawahnya. Suara tangisnya cukup terdengar memilukan dari arah Ino.

Ia takut, Ia bingung.

Ino tahu betul itu.

Lengan Ino terulur, mengusap kecil pundak kiri sahabatnya itu. Lalu memegangnya dengan remasan kecil di sana. "Aku menyayangimu Sakura," melihat itu, rasa resah juga ikut menghinggapi Ino. Ia iba, dan paham, tak ada satupun wanita yang mau diduakan di dunia ini. Semua dari mereka memiliki perasaan rapuh yang sama, seperti halnya Sakura. Airmata itu ikut jatuh, Ino mengisak kecil, berucap lagi dengan setengah isakan yang terdengar samar-samar. "Kau tak akan pernah sendiri, ada aku."

**XxxX**

Kelas sepi, dan sosok itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu senggangnya di kelas musik yang sunyi ini sendirian, padahal jam belajar sudah lewat sekitar tujuh belasan menit yang lalu. Bagi dirinya memandangi orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitaran koridor kampus entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit terhibur, seolah ada yang menarik dari kegiatan kecil yang biasa terjadi tersebut.

Beberapa mahasiswa ada yang saling bercanda, ada yang berlalu dengan langkah cepat, ada yang dengan santainya menggunakan _headset_ dan _stay cool_ saja saat menabrak mahasiswi lainnya. Beberapa mahasiswi yang kadang berlarian kecil, bertukar cerita sambil bergurau.

Dan hal monoton yang sudah sering terjadi itu seakan menjadi menarik jika kita tak menemukan hal lain untuk membuang pikiran kita.

Kosong, dan gadis itu mulai melamun lagi. Mengabaikan teriakan dari arah koridor yang tadi dijadikan subjek menarik olehnya. Matanya memang mengarah pada koridor, tapi, pikirannya melayang entah berkelana kemana.

Sakura menopang dagu, kejadian di kantin kampus tadi membuatnya dan juga Ino tampak sembab setelahnya. Beberapa teman kedua gadis itu banyak yang bertanya, dan sebagian besar menanyakan hal yang sama.

'Kalian habis menangis?'

Hanya senyuman kecil dari keduanya sebagai sahutan. Orang lain tak perlu tahu apa masalah mereka, karena itu mungkin akan memperunyam dan tak akan memberikan solusi apapun.

Sakura sakit, bukan sakit yang nyata, namun sakit yang tak akan pernah tertangkap oleh mata telanjang. Rasa sakit Sakura itu terletak di dalam, dan rasa itu tak akan pernah didapati orang lain selain dirinya. Jika bisa, Ia tak ingin terus berada dalam ikatan perih yang ditawarkan pemuda Uchiha itu padanya. Tentang iming-iming janji untuk tetap bersama walau tak ada satu pihak pun yang merestui mereka.

Hey, ayolah. Siapa yang bisa bertahan berpacaran lama namun tak pernah mendapatkan restu dari kedua orang tua?

Dan lagi, mereka kini sudah sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti sedia kala.

Bukankah Ia yang pertama mencintai Sasuke, menemukan pemuda itu dalam keadaan terpuruk dan menjalin hubungan mereka dengan tahap-tahap menyakitkan namun sekaligus menyimpan kesan manis tersendiri buat keduanya.

Kenapa harus ada pertunangan sialan itu? Kenapa Sasuke sendiri tak sanggup untuk mempertahankannya? Memilihnya? Memutuskan pertunangan itu.

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah, senyum miris Ia sunggingkan ketika terbayang saat pertama kali Sasuke berjanji akan terus berada di sisinya, dan pada kilasan paling perihnya adalah di saat pemuda itu tak bisa melakukan hal apapun untuk menghancurkan dinding pembatas yang berada di antara mereka. Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata.

Satu hal lagi, apa Sakura pantas bersaing dengan Hinata? Sasuke tak punya alasan untuk mempertahankan gadis biasa macam dirinya. Tidak, Ia tak punya.

"Sakura,"

Gadis itu menoleh,memutar duduknya. Ia kenal, dan hafal betul suara ini. Matanya mendapati sosok itu tengah berdiri sembari menatapnya penuh dengan kilasan emosi. Tapi satu dan yang paling jelas yang dapat ditangkap oleh mata hijau klorofil Sakura adalah, rasa rindu pemuda itu lewat tatapannya.

Si gadis sendiri hanya bisa menatapnya kosong, Ia tak yakin akan jalan yang akan Ia pilih sekarang ini. Tapi ini demi kebaikan mereka. Demi kebahagiaan Sasuke.

Untuk mengakhiri segala kebodohan yang Ia buat karena dibutakan cinta pemuda itu.

"Ada apa?" suara pemuda itu terdengar lagi. Ia menarik pelan-pelan bangku tunggal yang ada di meja sebelah Sakura. Beringsut duduk pada bangku tadi dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan gadisnya. Perlahan, diraihnya kedua tangan gadisnya. Menciumnya dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Menyesap harum buah yang menjadi ciri khas gadis itu. Wangi segar aroma cherry lembut yang selalu Ia rindukan.

Betapa Ia merindukan sentuhan Sakura selama ini. Ia tahu, Sakura'lah yang banyak terluka di sini. Sasuke berjanji, setelah ajuan usahanya pada sobatnya itu sukses, Ia akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hinata dan menjalin semuanya lagi dari awal dengan Sakura. Ia berjanji.

Dengan begitu. Akan banyak waktu untuk menebus waktu bersama mereka yang terbuang selama ini.

Sakura memandangi pemuda itu dengan kedua matanya yang mulai terasa panas. Kelak, _moment _inilah yang tak akan pernah Ia dapatkan lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Mata Sasuke kembali terbuka, mendengar seruan lamat bernada lelah dalam kata-kata Sakura barusan. Ditatapnya gadisnya itu yang setengah merunduk menyembunyikan ekspressi wajahnya. Tak berkata apapun. Berbagai ketakutan bersarang dan berputar pada otaknya, dan juga rasa sesak yang seperti akan mencekiknya dengan erat-erat.

Pastikan ini hanya mimpi.

"Aku ingin kita selesai di sini." Sasuke tak bisa merasakan apapun, semuanya terasa melayang pergi. Badannya seketika kosong, dingin tak bergeming. Seakan saat itu juga Ia kehabisan darah dan tak memiliki cukup oksigen untuk bernapas. Genggamannya pada Sakura longgar dan merosot jatuh. "Aku sudah lelah, maafkan aku."

Gadis itu masih menunduk. Sungguh, Ia tak pernah ingin ini semua terjadi. Namun, jika Ia tetap mempertahankan semua ini, sama saja dengan dirinya menjalani kehidupan yang tak pasti bukan?

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Pemuda itu dengan setengah serak karena kaget berucap. "Di saat aku benar-benar tak yakin akan semua yang ku jalani ini, Sakura?" Matanya yang kelam itu memandangi Sakura. Ia bahkan ikut merunduk, mencari di mana lawan manik milik Sakura yang memilih tak bertemu dengan maniknya.

Sakura hanya diam, masih merunduk. Sembari menangis kecil dengan isakan lemah teredam. Bahu gadis itu naik turun dengan gerakan pelan namun jika diperhatikan, begitu tampak rapuh dan terluka.

"Kau satu-satunya alasanku untuk bertahan, Sakura. Ku mohon, bertahanlah, sebentar lagi." Penuh ketakutan, tangan Sasuke mengguncang kecil kedua sisi bahu Sakura. Matanya bergerak liar. Entah, pemuda ini kalut, takut menghadapi kenyataan yang ada. Dan lebih tepatnya, mimpi yang tak pernah Ia harapkan untuk nyata malah dikabulkan Sakura sekarang.

Sakura tak memilih kata apapun untuk menjawab, melainkan hanya terisak perih dengan tersendat-sendat. Tangan kanannya mengusap pelan airmatanya dengan cepat sebelum benar-benar menganak sungai dan kembali jatuh. Ia tak ingin Sasuke melihatnya selemah ini. Namun sayang, nyatanya kini Ia malah tampak begitu hancur di depan Sasuke.

Suara yang lain sekilas masuk pendengaran keduanya karena efek sunyi yang mencengkam. Suara gelak tawa dan juga berbagai perbincangan.

Setidaknya mereka beruntung, karena tak ada satu orangpun yang tahu mereka sedang di sini berdua. Dengan keadaan yang benar-benar kacau. Sakura yang menangis dan Sasuke yang menumpu wajahnya yang merah dengan frustasi. Hubungan ini memang harus disimpan rapat-rapat, sebab yang lain tahu, Sasuke sudah mengakhiri semuanya dengan Sakura. Dan status yang anak-anak lain tahu adalah, keduanya sudah menjadi sepasang mantan kekasih.

Point itu yang menyakiti Sakura.

Bagi Sasuke tak ada yang lebih buruk dibanding Ia harus kehilangan Sakura. Gadis ini benar-benar akan lepas. Tak ada harapan untuk kembali tertawa dan bertukar kasih sayang bersama. Kejahilan kecil yang kadang mengesalkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Impian-impian kecil membina rumah tangga selepas _study_ mereka selesai. Tak akan ada khayalan untuk hidup dengan dua anak yang sehat dan juga berakhir dengan kehidupan kecil sederhana yang syarat akan kehangatan. Terbangun dengan Sakura yang mengucapkan selamat pagi di sampingnya, lalu mengecupnya dengan penuh kasih.

Gadisnya ini akan menjalani kehidupannya, tanpa pantauan Sasuke lagi. Ia bisa saja menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda lain, tidak lagi dengan Sasuke.

Tapi sampai detik kapanpun, Sasuke bisa pastikan. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan satu pemudapun hidup dan mendampingi Sakura selain dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa." Sakura memandangnya setengah tak percaya ketika menemukan Sasuke yang tampak dingin dari biasanya menatap kosong papan tulis putih yang ada di depan mereka. "Benar-benar tak bisa."

Dengan langkah kecil, gadis itu berlalu dari sana. Menarik tasnya lalu menyampirkannya pada tungkai pundak kirinya. Wajahnya masih sembab, basah karena airmata. Tanpa melihat pemuda itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, gadis itu memilih berlari kecil pergi dari Sasuke yang hanya bisa diam terpaku pada posisinya.

Saat Sakura beranjak menjauh darinya, Sasuke hanya bisa merunduk. Menelan beribu kepahitan dari sifat pengecutnya yang sama sekali tak bisa mempertahankan Sakura untuk tetap di sisinya.

"Aku akan buktikan semuanya padamu. Fugaku Uchiha, sialan."

BUAGH!

Kepalan keras pemuda berbaju basket dan sepatu sport putih itu mendarat keras ke dasar meja. Tangannya mengepal dengan rahang keras yang mengatup dan gemeletuk gigi yang geram tertahan.

**XxxX**

"Ayah terlalu keras padanya, Ia punya privasi dan pilihan hidupnya sendiri."

Pria berumur bermata tajam itu mendelik dari balik cangkir cappucinonya. Diletakkannya kembali cangkir itu pada tatakan kecil berbahan sama keramik berwarna _cream_. Badannya yang tegap gagah, bersandar resah pada sandaran bangkunya yang empuk nan nyaman dengan warna hitam. Dirapikannya sekilas jas hitam yang Ia gunakan dan juga hem kantornya, sedang bagian celana yang Ia gunakan ialah hitam pekat sewarna sepatu kantornya. Ia tepuk-tepuk kecil dengan elegan guna menghilangkan kesan kusut di sana.

Mata mereka yang merupakan manik sejenis saling menyipit melempar pandang.

"Kau masih bocah Itachi." Suara dalamnya menyela, menumpu dagunya yang ditumbuhi rambut halus, Ia memandang si sulung lagi. Badannya kali ini condong ke depan.

Lelaki yang menggunakan jas coklat krem dan juga celana serta baju hem putih itu, Uchiha Itachi, sekilas memutar bola matanya. Kemudian Ia mengambil tempat pada sofa yang ada di seberang dari meja kantor tempat Ayahnya tengah duduk. Sulung Uchiha itu menopang kaki kanannya ke atas kaki kiri. Yang masing-masing berbalut sepatu hitam mengkilat. Tangannya bersidekap dengan gaya angkuh andalan khas Uchiha.

"Sasuke yang masih bocah, bukan aku." Selanya sengit, "dan ku lihat Ayah malah memandang Sasuke seperti bocah kecil yang jauh lebih bocah dibanding aku. Kasihan sekali dia."

Fugaku diam. Menyimak putra sulungnya yang sudah berumah tangga dengan Hana Inuzuka dan memiliki seorang anak tunggal Uchiha Itana itu mulai membela adiknya. Benar-benar naluri seorang kakak.

Fugaku bisa saja membatalkan pertunangan itu, sangat gampang malah. Hanya saja, Ia ingin lihat, sampai ke arah mana perjuangan anak bungsunya itu untuk bertahan sejauh ini. Ia yakin, darah pemberontaknya itu ikut mengalir pada di dalam diri Sasuke, dan jika itu bisa dimanfaatkan olehnya, pemuda itu pasti akan menjadi pemberontak besar yang nantinya akan sukses dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri.

Kapan saja, ya, kapan saja. Bisa besok, lusa, atau detik inipun Ia bersedia menyobek surat perjanjian pelaksanaan kerja sama antara Ia dan juga orang tua Hinata. Kapan saja, saat di mana anaknya itu sudah siap dengan posisinya yang tak lagi berlindung pada orang tua. Toh, kerja sama antara dirinya dan juga Hiashi, Ayah Hinata, tampaknya juga kurang akurat dan sama sekali tak memberikan efek apapun pada perusahaan mereka. Perusahaan besar Uchiha tak membutuhkan perusahaan kecil Hiashi jika tak mengingat mereka sepasang sobat lama yang kembali beradu di bidang bisnis yang sama.

Jika saja bukan karena Sasuke, dan juga berhubung Ayah Hinata merupakan teman SMA'nya dulu, Fugaku takkan mau ambil pusing dengan semua ini. Ia tak akan mau bersusah-susah dengan apa yang tengah Ia lakukan seperti sekarang ini.

"Sasuke memiliki hak yang sama, Ia berhak mencintai siapa saja. Perjodohan itu pikiran kolot Ayah, dan aku tahu, Ayah bukan tipe seperti itu."

"Sasuke tak mempersalahkan itu. Ia belum bisa berjuang sendiri, dan semua ini membuat kita bergantung pada Hinata, yang Ayahnya rekan bisnis Ayah. Jika bocah itu masih menopang hidup pada keluarga kita, Ia harus rela, menerima apapun keputusan terburuk." Kilahnya.

Itachi sedikit tersentak, tidakkah itu sama saja dengan mengusir dan menganak tirikan Sasuke adiknya?

"Dia harus mandiri sepertimu, Itachi." Mata Fugaku kali ini sedikit luruh. Bukannya Ia tidak menyayangi Sasuke, Ia hanya ingin anak bungsunya itu mandiri dan fokus meniti karir, jika Ia ingin hidup bersama sosok yang benar-benar Ia inginkan. Seperti halnya apa yang diajarkan Madara terdahulu pada Fugaku.

Itachi memandangi Ayahnya itu, menatapnya lalu membuang pandang ketika si Ayah itu bangun dan sekilas berucap kecil sambil berlalu.

"Karena kalian Uchiha, sosok terpandang dan juga kebanggaanku."

Maafkan Itachi kali ini, jika hasinya nihil sama sekali.

**XxxX**

Sai terkekeh pelan, Ia terus memperhatikan gerakan gusar dari sahabatnya ini.

Sahabatnya itu sedari tadi tak berhenti mengetuk- ngetukkan dasar bawah handphonenya ke atas meja rendah berplitur itu dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam erat sisi-sisi handphone silver flip tersebut, gerakannya kentara sekali bahwa pemuda itu tengah bingung sekaligus gelisah di saat yang sama.

Mata onyxnya sesekali melirik handphonenya setelah sejenak gerakannya terhenti, dan Sai tahu benar, Sasuke pastilah sedang menunggu sebuah pesan ataupun panggilan yang tampaknya membuatnya sebegitu tersiksa begini. Sedang lengan kiri pemuda berbaju basket itu tak urung jua berhenti sesekali menjambak frustasi bagian depan poni emo ravennya.

Sai tahu benar Sasuke. Pemuda ini tak akan pernah bisa membuang ekspressinya jika sudah menyerempet hal mengenai Haruno Sakura. Entahlah, Ia juga bingung. Sebenarnya ilmu apa yang dianut Sakura untuk menakhlukkan manusia dingin sejenis Sasuke ini? Sai saja butuh kesabaran tinggi untuk bisa bersahabat dengan Sasuke.

Mungkin itu yang dimaksud kekuatan hati, heh?

Pemuda berambut eboni hampir serupa dengan yang duduk di depannya itu menopang dagu. Matanya memandangi sahabatnya dengan ekspressi sama seperti tadi, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Karena Sai tahu betul apa resikonya untuk saat ini.

Lain Sai, lain lagi masalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sudah menyerahkan semua uang tabungan yang Ia punya kepada Sai. Ia sekarang resmi menjadi bagian dari kantor di bawah pimpinan Sai dan keduanya sekarang bukan hanya sepasang sahabat lagi, melainkan sekaligus menjadi dua rekan bisnis.

Data saham kecil yang Ia tanam pada perusahaan Sai tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, selang beberapa menit yang lalu habis ditanda tangani oleh kedua belah pihak tersebut. Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan satu masalah dalam satu hari. Setelah Ia benar-benar kehilangan Sakura.

Sasuke sadar, Ia kalah langkah. Kalah cepat.

Ia tahu, Ia baru akan bertindak jika Sakura sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka. Kenapa semalam-semalam Ia tidak melakukan hal ini saja? Bukankah dengan begitu hubungannya dengan Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Tak akan ada kata berpisah seperti tadi.

Apa Ia terlalu lemah untuk mempertahankan semuanya?

Tidak. Ia hanya tidak mempunyai cukup banyak uang. Hanya itu. Dan lagi, Ia sebenarnya belum siap dengan semua ini. Ini terlalu cepat dan membuatnya benar-benar bingung.

Ini saja sebagian Ia meminjam uang Itachi kakaknya, ya walaupun setengah tidak rela juga. Sasuke harus menelan rasa malu, ketika Itachi berkata 'Kau bisa menggantinya jika kau sudah sukses nanti.' Heh~ kadang Sasuke berpikir, Ia adalah sosok terbuang di tengah keluarga-keluarganya yang kaya raya.

"Ayolah, aku sudah menerima sahammu, bukan?" Ia meminum kopi pekatnya dengan pelan, karena masih terasa hangat. "Kau hanya tinggal menjemput Sakura, membawanya ke depan ayahmu, memutuskan tunanganmu itu, lalu―"

Sasuke mendelik, menyela kata-kata Sai yang begitu lancarnya keluar. "Kau pikir ini gampang?" katanya kemudian. Seolah tak terima jika Sai menganggap masalahnya ini adalah hal sepele, seperti memberikan seorang anak kecil yang tengah merajuk dengan sebatang coklat. Kau bergurau, dan itu sama sekali tak tepat dengan sikon Sasuke sekarang.

Ia telah kehilangan Sakura.

"Aku tahu," Sai meletakkan cangkirnya dengan hati-hati. Tangannya kemudian terulur, menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan tepukan kecil penguat. "Kau bisa pakai salah satu rumahku untuk membawa Sakura dan menyakinkannya. Sampai batas waktu kau mampu membelinya."

Sasuke mendengus. Setengah tak percaya sobatnya itu akan begitu baik meminjamkannya rumah sementara. Lucu sekali, Sasuke semakin terlihat mengenaskan dengan ini.

Ia jadi merasa miskin sekarang, padahalkan semua orang juga tahu, bahwa Ia terlahir dari keluarga terpandang yang takkan pernah surut harta bendanya. Mau tujuh turunan, dan semua tujuh turunan itu memiliki tujuh turunan lagi. Uchiha itu keluarga kaya raya, dan hartanya tak akan pernah habis tertelan waktu.

Sai terkekeh, mengulum senyum sesaat Sasuke mendelik tapi menerima tawarannya.

**To Be Continue**

**XxxX**

Hallo! Selamat berpuasa ya semua bagi yang menjalankan. Semoga puasa satu bulannya dapet pahala semua deh ya :D

Gimana nih? Ada dua pilihan, keep or delete?

Ketemu di kotak ripiu ya ^^

Salam sayang semua ;)


End file.
